


Dysphoria's Reflection

by graytheglowinggay



Series: Stuckony But Everyone's Autistic [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth-22106, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Bucky Barnes, Autistic Peter Parker, Autistic Steve Rogers, Autistic Tony Stark, Background Stuckony, Body Dysphoria, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Light Angst, Meltdown, Not Canon Compliant, Pacifiers but not in a sexual way you freaks, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Periods, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark, blood obviously, everyone is autistic, he just needs his stim toy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Peter has his first period, and he doesn't know how to deal with it. His dads help him.Title from "Paralytic States" by "Against Me!"





	Dysphoria's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Again, in this fic, Peter got his powers as a child and was adopted by Tony, Steve, and Bucky. In this fic, Peter is a young teen (obviously, since he's having his first period).

Once a month, Peter found himself in hell. His own body was in rebellion against him, reminding him how _wrong_ he was, how he wasn’t a man, just a caricature of one.  


The first time he had his period it was all so overwhelming. His dad had helped him prepare for it, but nothing could keep him from crying when there was blood in his underwear, blood staining his bedsheets, blood coming out of his vagina.  


_This shouldn’t be happening to me_ , Peter thought. _I’m a boy. Boys don’t have vaginas. Boys don’t get periods._  


He curled up into a ball on his bed. He felt the tears falling hot down his face. He didn’t know how much time had passed before one of his dads walked into his room.  


“Hey, Pete, it’s time to get up.” his dad said. By the sound of his voice, Peter could tell it was Steve.  


Peter didn’t respond.  


Steve must have noticed the blood because he called for Peter’s other two dads.  


“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked.  


“Peter’s had his period. It must have started in the middle of the night.” Steve explained.  


Peter felt someone sit down next to him on the bed. He felt a hand on his back.  


“You two can go. I can handle this.” Tony said.  


Peter heard Steve and Bucky leave the room.  


“So, your first period, huh?” Tony asked.  


Peter nodded.  


“I remember my first period. It fucking sucked.” Tony said. “I had figured out that I was trans about six months prior, and all I could think about was my own cognitive dissonance. There I was, a man, having a period. Of course, my parents weren’t any help. I hadn’t even thought about coming out to them yet, and my mom constantly saying that this was ‘just something that girls went through’ didn’t make me feel any better.” He laughed. “Being trans really fucking sucks sometimes.”  


Peter nodded.  


“Do you think you’ll be able to go to school?” Tony asked.  


Peter shrugged.  


“I’ll have Steve call you in sick. Now, let’s get you into the shower and out of those dirty clothes.” Tony said.  


Peter went into the bathroom, took off his clothes, and stepped into the shower. As he was washing, he heard the door open and shut. When he was done, he saw a fresh set of comfy clothes, a pad, and a pacifier. The pad made Peter grimace. He put the pacifier in his mouth and unwrapped the pad. The pad in his underwear was highly uncomfortable; it was a constant reminder that he was on his period.  


When he stepped out of the bathroom, he could smell something baking. He walked into the kitchen and saw Tony, Steve, and Bucky standing in the kitchen around the island.  


“We decided to make some cinnamon rolls,” Steve said. “They’ll be ready in about five minutes.”  


Peter smiled and nodded. He took a seat at the island.  


“Nonverbal?” Steve asked.  


Peter nodded. Bucky left the room and returned carrying Peter’s talking board. He set it down in front of Peter. He turned it on and began to type out a message.  


“ _What should I do?_ ” Peter asked.  


“About what?” Steve replied.  


“ _About school. I can’t take off the entire time that I have my period, and I can’t do this every time I have my period._ ” Peter said.  


“Don’t worry about that right now, Peter,” Tony said. “Right now, we want you to be as comfortable as possible. Do you want a tight squeeze?”  


“Yes.”  


Steve walked over to Peter and pulled him into a tight squeeze. After a moment, Tony and Bucky joined him. Peter smiled.  


“I’m good,” Peter said.  


“He speaks!” Bucky replied.  


“Are those cinnamon rolls ready yet?” Peter asked.  


“They should be,” Steve said. He released Peter from the hug and went to take the cinnamon rolls out of the oven.  


Peter turned around to see Steve remove them without oven mitts on.  


“Why aren’t you wearing oven mitts!” Tony exclaimed.  


“I don’t need them,” Steve replied.  


“Still, you need to set a good example for our son,” Tony said.  


“Peter knows that he needs to wear oven mitts when he takes things out of the oven. Right, Pete?” Steve said.  


“Yes, Dad,” Peter replied. He laughed.  


Steve set down the pan of cinnamon rolls and began to ice them. Peter sat back down at the table.  


“Can I have one of those, too?” Bucky asked.  


“Why are you asking?” Steve replied.  


“I thought they might just be for him, since, you know, it’s his period and all,” Bucky explained.  


Peter internally winced at the word “period.”  


“Don’t worry, you can have one, too, Dad,” Peter said.  


Once Steve was done icing the cinnamon rolls, Peter and Bucky both reached in and grabbed one. Bucky bit into the cinnamon roll, while Peter unwrapped it and ate it from the outside in.  


“Why do you eat your cinnamon rolls like that?” Bucky asked.  


Peter shrugged.  


“I eat mine with a fork and knife,” Steve said.  


Bucky turned toward Steve. “How did I not know this about you?”  


Steve shrugged. “I guess we’ve never eaten cinnamon rolls together before.”  


“Hey, Dad, why aren’t you having a cinnamon roll?” Peter asked.  


“I’m just not very hungry,” Tony replied.  


“Nonsense,” Steve said. He picked up a roll and put it on a plate. “Have one, love.”  


Tony rolled his eyes and smiled. “Fine,” he said. He took the cinnamon roll from Steve, kissed him on the cheek, and began to eat it. He ate it in the same way that Peter did, unwrapping it and eating it from the outside in.  


Peter smiled when he saw this.  


“So, what do we do for the rest of the day?” Peter asked.  


“That’s up to you, Pete,” Tony said.  


“Awesome.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! I, among many other AFAB trans people, have a lot of dysphoria around my period, and I kind of channeled all of that dysphoria and angst into this fic. Also, if any of you guys like alternative/punk music, you should listen to the album "Transgender Dysphoria Blues" by Against Me!. The lead singer of the band is a trans woman and this album in particular tackles all sorts of trans issues in the form of kickass songs.


End file.
